dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuffle Arc: Chapter One
This is the full Story of the Tuffle Arc. PREVIOUS ARC: Human-Saiyan War Arc: Final Chapter. Prologue An alien spaceship appears from the darkness of space. It belonged to Garlic Jr. The ship orbits a dead planet; Makyo Prime. Onboard, Garlic survived own black hole from his battle on Earth against Star Team Beta nine years ago, but he was nearly completely in pieces. His minions; the Spice boys brings in a large canister containing that had a bold letters on it; BY-13. Inside the canister was a sliver liquid. His minions proceed to pour it on him. The liquid quickly spreads and absorbs throughout Garlic’s whole body. He convulse violently and lets out a scream. Missing parts of his body grew back. Soon, he is fully healed, but his appearance was different. He sat up from the table to examining himself. Garlic: What have you fools done to me!? Baby: Isn’t it obvious. We have fused. We are all one. Garlic: What are you?! I will not let a filthy parasite use me! Baby: No, You idiot! I want to work together. I see your hatred for the Humans. Garlic: I see yours for the Saiyans. You’re a Tuffle, I heard of you before. Baby: Yes, and now you see what my plan is for this galaxy! Garlic: Yes, Of course, we will reconquer this galaxy! '' As they continued on, they began to truly become one mind. 'Baby Garlic: With my essence and the black water fused together, we will have an army of loyal servants. They will be a part of me. (walks over to a large jar containing the Black water. He put his whole hand into the water and it begins to bubble and turn into a silver-purple color.) With this, The whole galaxy will become tuffles, I will start with Planet Sadala. (looks at the spice boys) You all will go to Earth. The Tuffle Confederacy has return! The Tuffles then separate and travels to their target planets. It would take two years for them to reach both planets. Act I Tuffle Takeover ' Eight years have passed after the war. Since the discovery of the Initiative, relation between the Humans and Saiyans are stronger than ever before. Between the two worlds, some Humans moved to live on Sadala and some Saiyans moved to live on Earth. Soon Human-Saiyan Hybrids began to be born. Including Mercury and Lee'sa. They have three children. 8 year old Naomi, 6 year old Jay, and 4 year old Virginia. One day, Naomi and Jay were training with their mother, while Virginia was in the kitchen helping her father cook a large dinner. With dinner finish, Mercury grabs his plate of food first. Virginia: Daddy? Mercury: Yeah? Virginia: Why don’t we go out to eat anymore? Mercury: Well… We just can’t afford to go out to eat anymore. (Under his breath) Especially when you have a family of Saiyans who can clear out a buffet. Mercury sets the table with a buffet line of food. He gets his plate first and then announces that dinner is ready. Almost immediately, the rest of the family rushes in, grab their plates and pile on the food and chow down the food. With dinner finish and the pile of dishes cleaned up, the kids go off to do their own things, while Mercury and Lee’sa sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV. Moments later they hear a knock on their door. Mercury gets up and opens the door to Jac. Mercury: Hey Cousin! Good to see you, how’s Stacey? Jac: She’s good, Hi Lee’sa. Lee’sa: Hey. Jac: Sorry to coming late in the day, but Headquarters called. They say that a massive power was detected in a sector of space that is about 200 light years from here. Mercury: 200 light-years? That’s a week’s journey at maximum warp. Jac: Yep, and they want the Z-Fighters to check it out. Mercury: Of course they do… Lee’sa: We can leave tonight and get this over with. I am itching for a good fight. Mercury: Ok, I’ll call the Baby sitter. Jac: Alright I will meet y’all at the Endar Spire. Jac flies off, while Mercury and Lee’sa explain to their children that they have mission and will be gone for a week. When the Babysitter arrives, they fly to the Alliance Spaceport. They arrive and meet up with Cappa and Tuba, who are already inboard. Lee’sa: Hey guys, look time no see. Tuba: We last saw each other 3 days ago. Lee’sa: yeah, but that was a long time. Cappa: Eh, better than eight years. The Endar Spire launches into space and warps out the system to the target area. Five days later on Kami’s lookout, Mr. Popo was tending to his garden, when suddenly he was grabbed by the one called Vinegar and forced to drank the Neo-Black water. At first he resisted, but after drinking the water, he stopped. His eyes flashed blood red and he grew vampire-like fangs. He was tufflerized, but he was still Mr. Popo. Spice, who is leader of the Spice Boys went for Kami and tufflerized him. After that was done, he orders them to go into the chamber and disperse the water into Earth’s atmosphere. Later, as per schedule, the babysitter takes Naomi, Jay and Virginia to Capsule Corp to train in the gravity chamber. Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Krillin trained with them as the babysitter waited for them to finish. As time passes the three humans realize that these kids were pretty powerful for their age. Suddenly, the gravity turns off and the chamber doors would open and the babysitter enters and she is followed by a squad Capsule Corp security wearing AAS-01 suits. Yamcha approaches them. Yamcha: It there a problem? Babysitter: Yes filthy human, you’re the problem! A confused look appears on Yamcha’s face. It then turns to surprise as the Babysitter dashes at him and throws a punch, but Yamcha blocks it with one hand. Chi-Chi and Krillin stands in front of kids to protect them as security officers surround them. Yamcha continued to block the attacks of the babysitter, when he notice something very familiar. Her eyes flashed blood red and he saw her fangs. He counters her last attack and pushes her enough to send her impacting the wall of the chamber, knocking her unconscious. Chi-Chi and Krillin were able to knockout the security with ease as well. Yamcha: We certainly do have a problem! It’s the mist! Its back! Krillin: Are you sure? They didn’t act animal-like. Chi-Chi: Yeah and their eyes were normal, but they had fangs. Naomi: What’s going on? Chi-Chi: It nothing worry about sweetie, but we will get you all somewhere safe. Yamcha: Alright everyone, let’s get to ''Safe Zone One and see what's happening.'' With haste, They left the chamber. They had to fight their way through infected humans in the complex. When they got outside, they notice that there was no chaos. Life looked normal, with the only difference that that everyone attempted to attack them when seen. They flew out the city and made their way to Safe Zone One. Once they arrived, the find camps of non-infected civilians taking refuge from the infected civilization. They meet up with Tien and Launch. Chi-Chi handed Naomi, Jay and Virginia to a caregiver to watch over them with the other children separated from their families. Tien: It came out of nowhere, just like before. We couldn’t even detect it. Our Contingency force are already looking for non-infected to bring them here. Chi-Chi: I see that Beta team is here, but were is Alpha team. Launch (Blonde): They were infected, I saw it. Right now they are our biggest threat. Krillin: I’ll send a distress call to the Regiment and Z-Fighters. Lets quarantine the Earth and keep any other ships from returning. Yamcha: Well, all we can do is wait and find more uninfected. The Contingency sends a distress call, and activates a Quarantine probe that was in orbit. Alliance Starships that were scheduled to return stayed out of Earth Space and orbits at Mars. ---- Meanwhile on Sadala, The Regiment had fortified their Base and had civilians take refuge. It was becoming overcrowded and the worst had come. Tufflerized saiyans, humans and other alien species attacked in hordes. The Regiment did their best to hold off the horde and to keep the civilians safe. However, they didn't use their full power for they did not wanted killing anyone. Vegeta: Under no circumstance should we use full power! Bardock, take Turles, Gine, Kakarot and Borgos and get the civilians to safety, we will hold them off. Bardock: Understood. (Looks at his team) Let's go! The five Saiyans were successful in evacuating the non-infected, but the remaining Regiment are outnumbered and tufflerized. Bardock figured that the now tufflerized Regiment would go to the rendezvous, so they moved to the civilians to the old underground Initiative Bunker. He then sends a distress call to Star Team as well as the Z-Fighters, using the ancient transmitters. The remaining non-infected on both worlds had to wait until help arrives. Meanwhile, Baby Garlic flies with a escort of Tuffle-Saiyan to the mountain region of Sadala. He lands in front of an entrance to a cave. As he approaches he extends his hands and a green light scans it. The entrance then fades away revealing an alien door. It opens and Baby enters it. He walks down a long corridor to a room that look like a control center that had a large window that was pitch black on the other side. He walks to a console and place his hand on the a scanner and it lights up. On the other side of the window, lights turn on revealing a massive hanger with thousands of Tuffle battleships. A sinister grin stretches across Baby's face. Baby Garlic: The Tuffles have return! The Galaxy is ours again! BWA! HA! HA! HA! Power Levels Z-Fighters *Mercury (8 years later/relaxed): 13,500,000 *Lee'sa (8 years later/relaxed): 20,000,000 *Jac (8 years later/relaxed): 10,000,000 *Cappa (8 years later/relaxed): 15,000,000 *Tuba (8 years later/relaxed): 15,000,000 Star Team *Yamcha: 13,000,000 *Tien: 13,000,000 *Chi-Chi: 13,000,000 *Launch:12,000,000 *Krillin:14,000,000 Regiment *Vegeta:25,000,000 *Bardock: 23,000,000 Tuffles *Baby Garlic (Relaxed): 500,000,000 *Tuffle-Earthlings (AAS):5,000,000 NEXT CHAPTER: Tuffle Arc: Chapter Two. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy